Intimate partner violence (IPV) is associated with posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and depression for[unreadable] women. Despite significant advances in understanding PTSD and depression and associated[unreadable] neurobiological features, the long term impact of IPV on these conditions remains elusive. We propose to[unreadable] conduct longitudinal research on the impact of IPV on PTSD and depression in a cohort of 205 Latina[unreadable] mothers. This longitudinal study entitled "Intimate Partner Violence and Mental Health of Latinas"[unreadable] responds to the Institute of Medicine's call for long-term follow up studies to examine the causes and[unreadable] consequences of violence against women. An innovative framework focusing on Vulnerability and Protective[unreadable] factors is proposed. Mental health outcomes include PTSD and depression symptoms and associated[unreadable] neurobiological profiles reflecting cumulative stress exposure (allostatic load). Major aims are to: 1) assess[unreadable] the longitudinal course (prevalence, severity and neurobiological characteristics) of PTSD and depression[unreadable] symptoms for Latina mothers who differ in IPV exposure and the emotional and behavioral problems of the[unreadable] children through their first five years of life; 2) assess the additive or interactive effects of recent IPV and[unreadable] non-IPV trauma on PTSD and depression symptoms, and associated biomarkers of allostatic load in this[unreadable] cohort. In addition, the role of vulnerability factors (low SES, acculturation, substance abuse) in modifying the[unreadable] relationships between non-IPV trauma on PTSD, depression, and neurobiological indicators overtime will be[unreadable] examined; and 3) assess the additive or interactive effects of maternal attachment on PTSD and depression[unreadable] symptoms and biomarkers of allostatic load in the cohort. We will also assess whether protective factors[unreadable] (e.g. mastery, coping, resiliency, social support, and utilization of health care) will modify the relationships[unreadable] between IPV and each of the outcomes over time. The sample will be followed for four years and will[unreadable] participate in a total of seven interviews conducted every 6 months. Analytic strategies to be used, include[unreadable] multiple regression, structural equation modeling, and longitudinal growth curve analysis. Results from.this[unreadable] unique project will provide important information for understanding the impact of IPV on PTSD and[unreadable] depression symptoms and factors that modify this relationship over time.[unreadable] Intimate partner violence (IPV) is frequently seen in conjunction with other health problems but little is known[unreadable] on the long term impact of IPV on Latino women. This research will follow a group of Latino women over[unreadable] time and allow us to learn about factors which may lessen or alleviate the mental health related long term[unreadable] impact of IPV.[unreadable]